The Path that Leads to You
by Leyaeb
Summary: Minerva is at a party celebrating the completion of Auror training for herself and Tom Riddle. When Tom threatens Albus Dumbledore and harms Minerva, Albus and Minerva have to decide if they can finally profess their love openly, after years apart. R&R.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

"Minerva, what's wrong?"

Minerva straightened up, keeping one hand on the wall to balance herself, and looked at the speaker. "Oh, hi, Tom. I am fine."

Tom shook back his dark hair. "Come on, Min. Leaning against the wall with a deathly white face is not a good indication that you are fine."

Minerva frowned. She hated it when people called her 'Min', even Tom Riddle, her partner in Auror training for the last few years. "Alright, I am not fine. I have been feeling really weak and strange for some reason. Nothing helps."

Tom leaned against the wall next to her. "It's probably all these parties. I'm excited that we have finished our training, but four celebrations a week is too much. Though it's great to be back at Hogwarts."

Minerva looked around the Great Hall, losing herself in memories. Admittedly, she had only seen the castle for a year. "Yes, it is," she said quietly, her eyes fixed on an auburn-haired wizard on the other side of the room.

Tom glanced from Minerva to the man and an ugly look passed over his face. "Let's go for a walk." He took her arm and led her outside.

He brought her to the edge of the Forbidden Forest, near the lake. He cast a spell and the snow melted a path for them temporarily before reappearing. They sat on a log next to the frozen water. Tom looked into the distance. "We're pretty close, aren't we?"

Minerva gave him a strange look. "Yes. You are one of the only people to whom I have told my…secret."

Tom laughed somewhat coldly. "Honestly, it's not that big of a deal that magic doesn't affect you and you don't need a wand to do magic."

Minerva raised her eyebrows.

"Okay, it is a big deal, but not in a bad way. Many would kill for what you have."

Something in his voice made Minerva shiver. "What is it, Tom?"

He looked at the ground. "I need your help to kill Dumbledore." He glanced up to see Minerva looking at him with shock all over her face. She was silent for a moment.

"You _what?_"

"I know it's hard for you to believe, but Dumbledore is evil. Truly he is. I have seen him looking at you…I know he will harm you. But, I cannot defeat him without your help. I need you."

Minerva had no idea what to say. The idea that Albus Dumbledore, the man who had saved her life and the lives of all wizard kind from her father Grindelwald, was evil was utterly ridiculous. Minerva and Albus were in love, and had been for years, but they were forced to keep it secret. Minerva had never even mentioned it to Tom, and now she was glad that she had not. She was suddenly very angry with Tom for saying such a thing. "I think you drank too much Firewhiskey." She got up. "I will talk to you again when you have stopped raving."

As she walked away, Tom rose and grabbed her. Taken aback, Minerva did not have the chance to defend herself before he slammed her against a tree. "You will help me or you will die."

"Then I will die," she spat back.

Tom smiled diabolically. This had been his plan all along: to take away that which mattered most to his nemesis, displaying his power before there was resistance or suspicion. He had been purposefully weakening Minerva with poison in her drinks. Her body was using all its power to keep her alive. "Yes, you will." He pulled a dagger from the inside of his robes and lodged it in her stomach.

Tom did not intend to kill Minerva right away. He was going to make her end horrible so Dumbledore would be all the more horrified. Tom raped her while she was unconscious and then stabbed her in the chest. He dragged her into the Forbidden Forest and left her to go into hiding and get stronger. His attack on Dumbledore would be devastating.

Albus glanced over to where Minerva had been only a few minutes ago and was surprised to see that she was gone. Gone also was Tom Riddle. Fro some reason this filled Albus with a sense of foreboding. He had never trusted Tom, even before the fiasco with the Chamber of Secrets years ago.

He felt the need to go investigate. Leaving the Great Hall quietly, he made his way onto the grounds. The snow was falling quite heavily now. He was very worried. If an accident had happened and someone was hurt, they could die in the snow. He put his wand flat on his palm and said, "Econtrum Minerva McGonagall."

The wand spun wildly for a moment before stopping, pointing at the lake. Albus hurried to the banks and began to search frantically. He found nothing until he saw a few dark splotches in the snow. "Lumos." The spots were red. It was blood. "Oh, no…Minerva, where are you?"

He looked all around and saw nothing, finally venturing into the Forbidden Forest. He searched for an hour. Finally he saw a shape on the ground in front of him. He ran to it and almost fell over. It was Minerva.

She was naked but covered with a blanket of snow. The snow did nothing to hide the knife in her chest.

"Minerva!" He fell to his knees beside her. He banished the snow from off of her and conjured up a warm blanket to wrap her in. He felt for a pulse on her wrist and did not fell one. He put his hand on her chest and prayed that something would happen, though she had bled profusely. He felt a very soft, very weak heartbeat. "Thank Merlin…."

Albus closed his eyes tightly and wrenched the dagger out of Minerva. The wound began bleeding anew. Albus cast his mind around desperately. "Accio Draught of Living Death!"

After a moment, a bottle came soaring toward him. He ripped off the top and opened Minerva's mouth. He poured a few drops in and put his hand back over her heart. He felt the beat get slower and slower until it seemingly stopped altogether. At the same time the bleeding stopped and Albus sighed in relief. At least that would buy him some time.

Albus gently tucked the blanket around Minerva's body and lifted her off the ground. His fear increased when he felt how limp she was. He knew it was because of the potion, but he still felt like he was carrying a dead Minerva.

He ran as fast as he could with Minerva in his arms, her head against his chest. When he made it up the steps and into Hogwarts, he rain into Alastor Moody, the Auror who had trained Minerva and Tom. "Albus, what happened?"

"Search the grounds for Tom Riddle. He has harmed Minerva."

Moody gasped. He peered at Minerva with his good eye. "Is she…?"

Albus shook his head. "She is still alive. But I must get her help. Find him at all costs." He left Moody and carried Minerva all the way to his room in the Transfiguration department.

Once they were in the safety of his room, Albus lay Minerva on his bed. He put his hand on her cheek. She was deathly cold. Pointing his wand at the fireplace, he started an extra hot fire and immediately felt a warm wave pass over him. He knew that the potion would make Minerva sleep for at least another day. Albus was intensely relieved that potions could affect Minerva, as they had discovered when she experimented with the Polyjuice Potion during her year at Hogwarts.

Despite the roaring fire, Minerva was still freezing. Albus put more blankets on her and banished all the cold air from the room and, not knowing what else to do, he began cleaning her wound using Muggle remedies. While he was doing this, he noticed some cuts lower on her body, half concealed by the blanket. He conjured up a sheet and put it over Minerva's chest before pulling the blankets down. What he saw made his sway with horror and disgust. In addition to another stabbing wound, carved into Minerva's stomach were the words: This is only the beginning.

Albus stayed with Minerva at all times, admitting no one to his office but Moody. If anyone else found out that Minerva was there, the nurse would be informed. People who did not know about Minerva could not treat her.

He thought back to the third time he had met Minerva, at her father's castle in Scotland. Had he known then? Yes, even then, when she had saved his life and he had carried her to safety, he had known that he would grow to love her. He ran his fingers along her face. "Minerva," he murmured.

To his immense surprise, she stirred. He grabbed her wrist and felt for her pulse. He could feel it, though it was still very slow. After the potion wore off, he would ask her to let his magic work on her to help her heal faster.

He kept his fingers on her wrist and closed his eyes in relief as he felt the pulse quicken. Minerva took a deep breath and then began breathing regularly. Albus felt tears come to his eyes. She was going to be alright.

Albus sat next to Minerva watching her sleep. The morning light falling on her face made her look angelic. Albus shivered. He could not believe she was real.

Minerva slowly opened her eyes. The room seemed to be tilting and Minerva felt incredibly dizzy. She brought her hand to her eyes and groaned.

Albus looked up hopefully. "Minerva?"

Minerva lowered her hand. "Professor? How long have I been here?"

Albus let out a sight of relief that she knew who he was and that she was otherwise coherent, but her use of 'Professor' broke his heart. After her year at Hogwarts she had gone straight into Auror training. They both knew that it was dangerous for them to be together, and though they were deeply in love, they agreed to wait until it was safer. "Two days. Minerva…I was so worried about you."

Minerva tried to sit up, clutching the blanket to her, but it made her head swim. She started to fall sideways and Albus had to catch her. Minerva did not move from his grasp. The room had finally stopped spinning. "I'm sorry, Professor," she said weakly.

Albus shook his head. "No, Minerva. You lost a lot of blood."

Minerva pulled away. "I am really sore."

He nodded gravely. "He raped you. Do you remember what happened?"

Minerva gave a wry smile. "Unfortunately." She lifted the blanket and looked down. Her eyebrows lifted. "That is interesting. Professor…Tom said some strange things. He wanted me to…to kill you. He said you were evil and that you would hurt me. I said he would have to kill me, and if this is 'only the beginning'…well, maybe we should not worry, because he cannot even kill anyone properly. But…be careful."

Albus looked down to hide his tears. She had just said that she would die for him. That was the second time she had saved his life. "Minerva…."

Minerva looked at him. He looked like he was about to kiss her. She sat perfectly still, not knowing what to do. When he was only a few inches away from her, he stopped. Minerva held her breath. "We cannot do this. It is still too dangerous, Professor."

Albus pounded his fist of the bedside table. "I do not care anymore. I am dying without you. Life is too short too waste like this." Albus rose abruptly and went to his office. "I'll be right back. I need to get you more potion."

He leaned against his desk, breathing hard. He had to control himself. She still called him 'Professor', even after he had told her to call him Albus. She had said it was still too dangerous for them to be together. He remembered with a pang that she was not worried about herself, but him. After what Riddle had done to her, he could not bear to hurt her more, but…he knew she needed him.

Straightening up, Albus grabbed more Blood Replenishing Potion. He went back to his bedroom. "Here…drink this."

Minerva obediently took the glass and drank it, her eyes never leaving his face. "Thank you…so much…for everything. I know that you must be the one who found me and…I am very grateful, Professor."

Albus sighed. "Please, call me Albus."

Minerva set down the glass. She wrapped the blanket around herself and stood up, her shockingly green eyes boring into his blue ones. "Albus," she whispered.

That was all Albus needed. He strode over to her and pressed his lips to hers. Minerva had to put her free hand on the wall to remain standing, but she knew her dizziness was not because of her loss of blood.

Albus ran his fingers through her ebony hair, moaning softly. It had been too long. Because of the power Minerva housed, he always felt a tingling sensation when he touched her, but this time was different. He felt as if electricity was surging between them. It was just like it had used to be. He pulled back.

Minerva was leaning against the wall, gazing at him. She looked very weak. Albus moved so his body was against hers and he held her to him. He felt her shaking. "Minerva, are you alright?"

"I am fine…just…I…I love you, Albus."

Albus closed his eyes with happiness. "I love you too, Minerva. I have never stopped loving you since the moment I met you." He felt Minerva sway. He picked her up and carried her to the bed, settling her on it gently. He tenderly stroked her face.

"Minerva…I know that you always wanted to be an Auror. I am not trying to take that away from you, but…I am so worried about you. After what happened…would you consider working here?"

Minerva stared at him. "Teach? Me?"

Albus nodded fervently. "You are an amazing witch, Minerva. Armando Dippet just died, as you know, and I have been asked to take his place. I can think of no one better for the Transfiguration position than you. Please."

A smile spread across Minerva's face. "Albus…I would love to."

"You will?" Albus was ecstatic. "Minerva, that is wonderful!" He kissed her passionately.

Minerva smirked. "Now you can always be around me to fight off idiotic boys."

Albus took her hand and kissed it. "I will always be here," he said seriously. "You can trust in me forever and always."

A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews. In response to the comment by andromeda527, that thought had crossed my mind. My (weak) explanation is that if Minerva is not up to her usual strength (see Dark Magic, another of my MMAD fics) she is more vulnerable to magical attack. In the case of the fifth book, I think she is incredibly upset about Albus leaving and all of the stress of trying to keep the school going with Umbridge around, so she cannot ignore the attack like usual. I also said in Dark Magic that if a spell is powerful enough, she cannot absorb it all at once, so it still hurts her, hence, the four stunning spells were still very harmful. Also, it seemed in the book like everyone expected her to die, but she survived, perhaps on account of her magical abilities. Hmmmm…anyway, thank you!


End file.
